My Sao project reader insert
by Prokira
Summary: This is the story of sword art online told by a young girl named sora,go through into the game with sora and try to make it to the end.(I know I really suck at writing awesome summarys but don't worry it's a good story.)
1. Chapter 1

My sao project reader insert

Hi everyone first off I would like to apologize in advance for the spelling and possibly not the best story line so far anyway yay um hope you enjoy.  
Ps I do not own sword art online or you. ;)

It is the year 2022 and Japan has finally created the virtual environmental game it had been striving to create for years...now the game already had been created before but only allowed testers to play the game, but now the game was finally released to the public,and boy were people excited, I mean I should no I was like one of the few people to get the game! I littery stood in that line with my older brother Tsuboi for what felt like forever, had Tsuboi's friends skip me in line,not to mention a weirdo pervert stare at my boobs for an hour!...But hey it was totally worth it cause 'I GOT MA SAO GAME YEAH!.'

(At kirito's house)

"Brother...I'm off to practice to meet up with _-chan!"  
As I here my sister shut the door I remember how she said _ name,'I mean wasn't _ supposed to meet me in the starting city in the game,now I'll have to play all by myself in till I find a new party or something...whatever.'I check to see the time then start to set up for my game...

*fades*

"ok let's get comfortable here."  
Hissed A young green eyed girl trying desperately to get all situated on her small futon.

"Ok maybe if I move a little to the left ok,ok,ok there we go!...All nice and now I'm hungry!"

( whale we wait for this mysterious girl to get comfortable lets go and see how this girls brother KLEIN *hint hint* is doing setting up his game )

Klein:...

Writer: well it appears he has already started his sword art online game...I guess using one time skip won't hurt.

*time skip*

"Awe ok ok there we go all nice and comfy...now what were those words to start the game again...I forgot!" 'I'll never be able to START my Awesome SAO game I guess I'm just going to have to send Tsuboi an email about the game maybe he can even send me a LINK to a site that gives you cheats for the game...wait...wait!

Link start!


	2. Chapter 2

My sao project reader insert

Hello everyone it's been a while sorry, I have random cases of writers block and naruto block so yay, anyway before I begin I would like to apologize in advance for my bad spelling,short chapter and not the best story line right hope you enjoy it!

Ps I do not own sword art online or you. （＾∇＾）

Chapter 2: login to sword art online

"Link start!"  
As I close my eyes the whole world goes black like I'm sleeping  
(writer: duh,you closed your eyes)...suddenly everything around me turns cylinder type objects starts to pass my face, and I can here digital computer music start as well!Blue, green, and yellow, circles start to ask me questions like if my touch is good, and if my hearing was ok you no stuff like that so the system knows that there's no problem with the checking to make sure everything was working properly the white screen returns but with a little icon that says "language select"I obviously pick Japanese seeing as that was the only language available at the moment I hit continue  
And was brought to another I con that read "character create" I instantly select the button and begin to make my character as close to looking like me as possible.

Character create  
Name: Mitsu Ryoutarou  
Character Name: Sora  
Age:12-13  
Sex:Female  
Height:162  
Weight: 50 kg  
Likes:bananas,twins  
Dislikes: people who don't get that if your Emo that does not mean you cut.  
Personality:bubbly,awesome, and a fun person.  
Fatel flaw: easily irritated gives up way to easily when the going gets tough.  
Appearance: red head with green eyes,not very tall,short hair,can always be seen wearing a bandana that is white.  
|Image =  
|Weapon = bow and arrow  
|Color = silver, and red

After filling out the character create sora our now named character hits the button on the bottom of the screen that says continue,takes a big breath and waits for the game to load.

1%,3%,5%  
'Oh my gosh!'  
20%21%  
'This is really happening,I'm about to play the most awesome game in my generation!'  
86%87%90%99%  
'(≧∇≦)this is the best day of my life.'  
100% complete.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE 


End file.
